The Immortal Force
by reylostindoon
Summary: Many members of the Resistance remain skeptical about Ben's loyalties, but Rey remains undeterred. Luke and Leia are also concerned about the General's son and his allegiance. Luke devises a lie to keep Rey and Ben apart until his allegiance can be ascertained. He thinks this lie can protect both Ben and Rey, but little does he realize it can only make things worse.


Greetings humans. I'm going to generically alert you that this is my first time posting a story on Fanfiction. I have been reading on here for years, but have finally written something I believe to be worth putting on this website. I also plan on posting it to Wattpad in case you're more comfortable on that platform (I know I am.) Anyways, here's my tale.

Chapter 1:

It was well known throughout the base that there was something more than friendship between the scavenger girl, Rey, and recently converted First Order villain, Kylo Ren. He now went by his birth name, Ben Solo-Organa, a constant reminder of what haunts his dreams, him killing his father on Starkiller base. Rey would often remind him that it had been Kylo Ren that had executed those awful deeds, but it still didn't erase the guilt that kept him up at night.

Most nights when he could find no peace whatsoever, he'd sneak down the hall to Rey's bunk, and just being near to her him calmed him down enough to get some sleep. They would both get weird looks when they left the same room in the mornings, hand in hand.

That morning, they woke up to angry beeping at Rey's door. Ben climbed out of the small bed while Rey woke up much slower. He went and opened the door, surprised to see Artoo as the door slid open. "What is it?" he asked the droid, slightly agitated. The droid beeped a response, but Ben had no idea what he was saying. "Rey?" he asked, turning back into the room for help. She came over to the door, and Artoo repeated his message.

"Luke wants to speak with us, immediately. Apparently it's important," she informed Ben. Artoo beeped, and then rolled away having accomplished his mission. Ben turned to Rey, who was slightly nervous. Usually Luke would just come and find them himself, he never sent Artoo.

"I'm going to go grab my sabre out of my room, and probably change," Ben said with a chuckle. Rey just nodded. "Hey," he stopped her, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, "What's wrong?" She looked up at him, and kissed his lips softly. This wasn't their first kiss. But they seemed to be rare. And always in private. "It'll be alright," he whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "I know," she said, "It just worries me slightly." He kissed her again, and then pulled away, "I'll be back here in a minute." He kissed her forehead and hurried out of the room. Rey turned to her small sink and splashed her face with water, and re-did her hair into her normal three buns. She pulled on a pair of grey pants, and a long black tunic. She secured her clothes at the waist with her belt, and clipped her sabre in place.

Her door opened, and it was Ben wearing his usual black-on-black attire. He eyed her up and down, and smiled. "Black looks good on you." She shoved him as she pushed her way out of the room, "You're an arse." "True," he agreed. As they walked to the meeting room Artoo told them Luke would be in. They passed Poe and Finn on their way. They smiled until they saw that Rey and Ben's hands were entwined. Rey frowned slightly, and Ben noticed her disappointment. Her friends still hadn't accepted Ben, no one really had except for Luke and Leia. And sometimes, she even doubted them. Ben squeezed her hand reassuringly as they walked into meeting room 112B. Luke sat next to a hologram projector, watching a re-enactment of his first mission with the Rebel Alliance. They watched as the Death Star exploded and the Rebel ships made their escape.

"Please, sit. We have something important to discuss," Luke informed them. They both sat across from Luke, and Ben squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. Luke sighed, "This isn't easy for me to say." Rey felt a chill come over her, she was expecting the worst. "Rey, your blood tests finally came back from the Imperial Database. It was hard to get our hands on..." he trailed off. "Well?" Rey asked, getting antsy. "Rey...Han and Leia are your parents."

Rey felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. And knees, and chest, and heart. Ben felt nearly the same, except he was filled with anger. "It-it can't be true," Ben said, "Luke, it's not true. We would've been able to tell!" Rey could feel tears threaten at the corners of her eyes. "That connection between you two, you have felt it, just...misinterpreted it," Luke said.

Rey thought of all the kisses and embraces she had shared with Ben. They had never gone any farther than that, well, maybe a little farther, but they had yet to make love. Rey had wanted to get married before she ever had sex, and Ben had been completely okay with that when they started being...together. Now she'd never get to do that with the man she loved. "Where's the results?" Ben asked, "There's got to be a mistake." Luke stood up, slowly, and said sternly, "Ben, she is your sister. I'm sorry for any heart ache this causes you both, but it's for the best. You must accept it and move on with your training." Luke turned to Rey, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "General Organa said that she wishes to speak with you after we had finished." Rey nodded, and stood. She left the room silently, without a glance at Luke or Ben.

"Ben," Luke started, after Rey had left, "Give her some time to accept this before spending time with her again. I'll be training you two separately from now on." Ben had been holding back his own tears, and when Rey had left, he didn't hold back. "Luke, I can't go a single day without her," he said. "You still can be near her. Just give her some space, and in time, you'll come to accept each other as the family you are." Ben grew aggravated, "So we'll end up like you and my mother?! We grew up apart, drawn together by the damn war, fall in love, and then are told we're siblings!"

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We didn't fall in love. She kissed me once, only to make your father jealous." Ben paused, nearly about to say something, but held it back. "Ben, you two never...?" Luke asked. Ben understood what he meant, and whispered a no. After a moment of silence, he wiped his tears away and turned to Luke, "I'm going to go think this through. Please don't send another droid after me," he said before storming towards the door. "Ben," Luke said quickly, he turned to face his uncle, "Do not seek her out. It is not a request, it's an order." Ben nodded curtly, and excused himself.

Ben hurried through the corridors all the way to the hangar. Their base was located on the mountainous planet of Jelucan, and he looked out at the nearby mountain range. The locals called it the Kasper Mountains, meaning treasured secret. "How ironic", he thought to himself. He watched as the two suns set behind the mountain range, and was tempted to venture outside into the town only a few miles down the valley.

He was beginning to think better of it when he turned to find his way back to his room, and ran right into Poe Dameron. "Oh, sorry, Poe," Ben said, "Excuse me." Ben didn't notice the look of pure hatred on Poe's face. "What did you do to Rey?" Poe spat. She must've ran into him on her way to speak with Leia, Ben thought. "I did nothing, Poe. And it's none of your concern," he said, trying to maneuver around Poe. The other man held up a hand, stopping Ben from going any further. "Poe, I'd highly suggest you let me go, and we can discuss this when I am in a better state of mind." Poe glared up at Ben, "You hurt her. And I'm sure as hell about to find out what you did." "It's none of your concern!" Ben said loudly. "Yes it is! She has been crying ever since we found her. And that last person we saw her with was you," Poe argued. Ben turned and walked the other way, only for Poe to follow him. "Finn's still comforting her, Kylo Ren! What the hell did you do?" Poe asked, adding his old name out of spite. "Firstly, that is not my name. And secondly, it's none of your concern!" Ben didn't let on that the fact she was with Finn hurt him, not nearly as bad as Luke's news, but it was like salt being dumped into his wounds.

"Ben, she's like my sister-" Poe started, but didn't get to finish. The moment the word 'sister' had left his mouth, Ben had Poe grasping at his neck, vying for a breath. Ben held his hand outwards towards Poe, using the Force the inhibit his ability to breathe. "Poe!" he heard. Ben released his grip as Finn came running into the room, followed closely by that damned BB unit. Poe slowly stood up, taking deep breaths. "Monster," he whispered, pointing at Ben. The droid, BB-8, started beeping angrily at Ben. Having lost his droid translator, the angry chirps meant nothing and only frustrated him further. He kicked the droid as he exited the hangar, but not after he heard the slew of curses Finn hollered after him.


End file.
